You are not welcome
by Sanzo2332
Summary: Inutaishou's betrayal his mate's reaction to the ningen he chose


**A different version of what could have happened between Sesshoumaru's parents. Hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Lirin sat on her throne, tall and regal, silver hair falling from her pigtails and over her shoulders. Her silver bangs fell around her face, shadowing her golden eyes and accenting her youkai markings. Her clawed hands rested in her crossed legs as watched the male Taiyoukai walking towards her, his identical silver hair following his movements. He sent her a cocky grin, one of his long fangs peeking out from the corner of his mouth. He bowed to her, his golden eyes never leaving her matching irises. "My beautiful Lirin," the Inutaishou purred. The female inuyoukai's golden eyes narrowed at him, watching his actions like a taka. "What are you doing here, Kamane," she snarled through bared fangs. The servants in the large throne room looked up in fear before bowing and rushing out of the room. None wished to face the wrath of the inuyoukai. Kamane seemed unfazed by her aggression and continued to smirk at her, saying in a seductive tone, "I'm here to see my lovely mate." Lirin's claws dug into her kimono as she ground her fangs together. "You are no mate of mine," she seethed. The Inutaishou cocked his head to the side in confusion as his silver hair fell over his shoulder. "But my Lirin what could you possibly mean? My mark still resides on your neck," he asked his voice softening.

Lirin stood from her throne and gracefully descended down the stairs, as she rested a hand upon her mokomoko. She stalked towards Kamane, her kimono sweeping across the marble floor. Her hand whipped out faster than the Taiyoukai could react and slammed across his pale cheek, her claws cutting into his skin. Blood rolled down his face and onto his silk haori; he reached up and wiped at the blood before examining the red liquid on his fingertips. "I no longer belong to you! I would never give myself to someone as unfaithful as you," Lirin roared. Kamane's golden eyes widened in complete disbelief as he looked up at her, his mouth slightly askew. "Do you honestly think I wouldn't find out about the ningen hime, Izayoi? I've known from the beginning and I refuse to stand by your side any longer," she snarled, her voice filled with venom. Kamane's hand came up and he went to reach for her cheek, but she slapped his hand away. "It is not what you think, my love," he whispered, his baritone voice pleading with her. She snapped her fangs at him, the pristine bones glistening. "You bedded a ningen! A ningen! You choose a ningen onna over me," she howled. He stumbled backwards, exposing his soft neck. "And here you stand before me, not even denying it," Lirin cried. Kamane's head fell, resting against his silk haori right above his bone armor. "I cannot lie to you, my dear mate," he whispered. Her hand came out again, striking him harder and sinking her claws in deeper. He toppled back and fell to the floor, stomach and neck exposed. She inwardly flinched at the sound of his impact with the marble. "Get out. Get out of the Castle in the Sky! Get out of my lands! Get out of my life," Lirin roared. Her youki whimpered and cried for their mate, but Lirin silenced her. "Lirin please," Kamane pleaded, getting on his knees. He was practically groveling at her feet, but she narrowed her eyes at him. "Give me one good reason why I should even consider forgiving you," she growled.

Kamane's youki began to swirl around his body and he disappeared within it. "No," Lirin breathed, her grip tightening on mokomoko as she moved backward. A gigantic white inu stood before her, his red eyes pleading with her. Lirin bared her fangs at him as she took another step back. Kamane lowered his head so his snout almost touched the ground and whimpered, "**Please, my mate, I love you**." Lirin could feel her youki rattle in her confinements, crying for their mate to hear her declaration of love. Her body trembled and she thought of all the reason of why she was abandoning Kamane. 'Izayoi. Izayoi. That damn ningen hime' she thought bitterly. Tears welled in her eyes and she could feel her heart breaking further as she looked upon her mate and her youki screamed in agony. Red seeped into her beautiful golden eyes as her control slipped further. "**Lirin, mate**," Kamane cried again. Lirin felt as if she couldn't breathe when her knees gave out underneath her and she collapsed to the floor. Kamane laid in front of her, his wet nose nudging her gently. She snapped at him and quickly swiped at his nose causing him to bleed once again. He whimpered softly as he slightly pulled away from his mate. "I told you to leave! Go to your ningen whore, you are no longer welcome by my side, in my bedchamber, or in my land," she screamed, her youki flaring out. The Inutaishou's red eyes where filled with sadness as he slowly pulled away, his head low in submission, a whimper passing his lips.

When the throne room of the Castle in the Sky was empty, only when it was empty did Lirin let her tears fall. They slowly rolled down her cheeks as she bit her lower lip, blood bubbling from the cut caused by her fang. Her hands balled into fists in her lap as mokomoko wrapped tighter around her body. Slowly picking herself up, Lirin walked to her throne and curled up in the uncomfortable seat. Her silver hair fell around her face, hiding her tears as mokomoko acted as her blank. 'Kamane' her thoughts whispered as she silently cried herself to sleep.

**Please review. **


End file.
